Ah Yeah !
by mean-me
Summary: Drabble. Meanie. Gyuwon. Boyslove. Yaoi. Jeon Wonwoo yang cemburu seperti itu membuat Mingyu cengo sendiri.


**AH YEAH !**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **DRABBLE** **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Mingyu !"

Pagi ini Mingyu menjalani harinya dengan penuh semangat. Semalam ia bertelepon ria dengan sang pujaan hati sampai tengah malam. Jeon Wonwoo. Anak kelas sebelah yang sudah menjadi pacarnya seminggu terakhir ini. Hubungannya dengan Wonwoo sedang manis-manisnya memang, sedang hangat-hangatnya. Sama seperti Wonwoo yang manis dan hangat. Huhuy.

Namun teriakan sesosok makhluk hidup dibelakangnya langsung saja merusak hari indah Kim Mingyu.

Park Jin Hee.

Kata teman-temannya yeoja itu menyukainya. Mingyu sebenarnya sudah tahu dari awal. Semenjak hari dimana ia jadi populer, yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja menyukainya, mengiriminya cokelat, bekal bahkan mengirimnya pesan teks mesra padahal sebelum-sebelumnya yeoja itu bahkan tak pernah meliriknya. Wonwoo tak pernah peduli dengan hal itu, kenal dengan Park Jin Hee saja tidak. Mingyu apalagi. Mau teriak menggunakan toa pun Mingyu tak akan menggubris teriakan yeoja itu. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur di penuhi dengan bayangan Wonwoo. Maaf saja tak ada space yang tersedia lagi.

"Yah! Kim Mingyu !"

Lagi. Ini masih pagi, tolong. Mingyu bahkan belum sampai ke kelasnya. Mingyu makin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan sepertinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Di persimpangan koridor Mingyu melihat Wonwoo sedang berjalan bersama Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi Mingyu langsung aja memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

Pasangan ini ! Mereka sadar tidak sih kalau dari tadi murid-murid di koridor memperhatikan mereka.

Wonwoo yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Jihoon, tersentak kaget saat mendapat pelukan dari belakang. Ia hampir saja ingin menonjok orang yang seenaknya memeluknya itu. Hei ! Tidak tahukah kalau Jeon Wonwoo itu milik Kim Mingyu ? Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dan terkejut mendapati muka Mingyu yang berkeringat dan terlihat panik.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tolong aku. Yeoja itu tak berhenti mengejarku, Wonwoo-yah."

Sungguh Wonwoo ingin sekali mengambil ponselnya dan memotret wajah Mingyu saat ini. Wajahnya benar-benar membuat siapa saja kasihan. Jauh sekali dari kesan tampan dan cool-nya selama ini. Ia bisa menggunakan itu untuk bahan mengolok-olok kekasihnya itu.

"Mingyu oppa !"

Rasanya Mingyu ingin menyumpal mulut Jin Hee dengan sepatunya. Berisik. Wonwoo menengok kebelakang tubuh Mingyu dan melihat seorang yeoja sedang berlari sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya. Wonwoo tahu itu Park Jin Hee. Jihoon memberi tahunya kemarin. Kata sahabatnya itu Jin Hee menyukai Mingyu. Hell ! Kim Mingyu itu miliknya asal kalian tahu.

"Mingyu oppa~..."

Iiiiuuuhhh

"Kenapa tidak menjawab waktu kupanggil, eoh ? Pasti oppa sedang sibuk memikirkanku kan ? Makanya tidak dengar waktu kupanggil."

Wonwoo illfeel. Mingyu illfeel. Semua orang disitu illfeel.

FUCK ! Yeoja itu seenak jidatnya menggelayut di lengan Mingyu lalu menggerakan tubuhnya macam cacing kepanasan. Wonwoo juga kepanasan melihat genitnya yeoja itu pada Mingyu. Wonwoo mendekat ke arah Mingyu lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mingyu.

"Sayang~~~. Jangan lupa ya, kita akan makan siang bersama nanti. Kutunggu di kantin ya sayang."

"H-hah ?"

Mingyu cengo seketika. Jeon Wonwoo yang terkenal emo itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Belum lagi tangan pemuda itu sudah menjalar ke lehernya. Jangan lupakan juga wajah Wonwoo yang membuatnya ingin memakan pemuda itu dan suara manja Wonwoo yang membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh Mingyu menjadi panas dingin. Duh. Tolong berikan Mingyu dukungan moral karena ia hampir saja lepas kendali karena tingkah kekasihnya ini. Mingyu kudu piye iki ?

"Dan kau ajhumma ! Lepaskan tangan kekasihku itu, kau mengganggu. Ia jadi tak bisa memelukku tahu !"

Sekali lagi Jeon Wonwoo. Kau benar-benar WAW. Kuacungi sepuluh jempol untukmu. Jin Hee saja dibuat terkejut olehmu. Mingyu mulai berpikir mungkin kalau Wonwoo selalu berada di sebelahnya ia bisa terhindar dari yeoja macam Jin Hee. Oh, selain itu Mingyu juga bisa selalu berdekatan dengan Wonwoo. Membayangkannya saja membuat Mingyu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yah ! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu hah ?! Kau suka jika yeoja ini memeluk lenganmu seperti itu eoh ?! Kim Mingyu brengsek !"

Seketika itu juga Mingyu dengan gelagapan melepas lengan Jin Hee dari lengannya, tapi entah mengapa lengan Jin Hee terlalu kuat memeluknya sehingga ia kesusahan. Yeoja ini lama-lama seperti gurita saja. Wonwoo kini berdiri dihadapannya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada memandang marah ke arah Mingyu.

"Yah ! Jangan membentak Mingyu oppa-ku seenaknya ya ! Aku ini pacarnya tahu !"

What the ?! Semua orang di sekolah ini juga tahu kalau Kim Mingyu itu pacarnya Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kau menduakanku Kim Mingyu ?!" pekik Wonwoo.

"A-aniya. Yah lepaskan aku !" Mingyu menyentak tangan Jin Hee dengan keras.

"Sayang ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Mana mungkin aku menduakanmu ? Hei ! Jangan hiraukan ucapannya, aku hanya mencintaimu kok. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menikahimu ?"

Sialan ! Mulut Kim Mingyu itu benar-benar. Wonwoo sampai memerah malu mendengarnya. Wonwoo tidak benar-benar marah pada Mingyu sebenarnya. Hanya ingin membuat Jin Hee pergi dari sana saja. Tapi kenapa malah dia memerah malu begini ? Wonwoo tak menjawab perkataan Mingyu, ia langsung berlalu dari sana, sontak membuat Mingyu gelagapan dan mengejar Wonwoo . Saat keadaan sudah lumayan sepi, Wonwoo tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya menghadap Mingyu yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"Sudah kan ? Yeoja itu tak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku jamin itu. Fansku akan mengurusnya." ucap Wonwoo.

"H-hah ?"

Penyakit Kim Mingyu sepertinya kambuh lagi kawan-kawan. Wonwoo terkikik geli melihat wajah cengo Mingyu. Wonwoo mendekatkan badannya dengan badan Mingyu lalu,

Cup

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya. Oh ia tak percaya dengan hal ini. Wonwoo mengecup pipi Mingyu. Hanya sebentar tapi efek yang dirasakan Mingyu sangat besar. Mingyu bahkan sempat berpikir untuk tidak mencuci wajahnya.

"Bye, Mingyu-yah" ucap Wonwoo riang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah yeah." Gumam Mingyu yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan readers sekalian di ff saya yang judunya I Love You, Mr. Nerd ! Iya, itu ff remake. Dulu saya buat dengan pair Chanbaek terus saya pikir itu cocok-cocok aja kalau diganti dengan pair Meanie. Ff itu juga belum pernah saya post dimanapun. Kemarin saking sibuknya saya, terpaksa saya minta tolong ke temen sesame Meanie shipper buat nge post itu ff. Tapi sebelumnya saya lupa bilang kalau ff itu blm di edit. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan saya janji kalau kejadian kemarin ngga akan terulang lagi. Saya minta maaf.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke ! Series ke-tujuh yang aku buat. Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya, readers sekalian. Seneng banget rasanya bisa baca review kalian jadi makin semangat buat ff nya. Saya juga terima kritik dan saran kok. Kalo emang ada yang kurang ngenakin di ff aku bilang aja, biar nanti kedepannya aku bisa jadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review ff aku sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku sayang kalian semua. Saya sedih akhir-akhir ini moment Meanie kok makin jarang aja. Tapi ngga papa, Meanie tetap dihati (?). Kalo ada yg tau video atau apapun tentang Meanie moment kasi tau aku yaa. Haus akan Meanie nih.**

 **Oke. Last, review pleaseee ...**


End file.
